Libertador
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: el ataque a su familia fue catalogado como el detonante para una guerra liberal, el comienzo de la lucha por la paz. NaruHina 100%


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Libertador"**

Cerca del año 1800 el mundo cambió, no se si lo hizo para bien o para mal, pero cambió.

La humanidad comenzó a vivir por y para la guerra, no había espacio en el mundo que no haya estado bañado en sangre al menos una vez, habían pasado ya 220 años desde que este drástico cambió se dio y la cosas no parecen mejorar, los hombres son enlistados durante la adolescencia diciendoles que serán vistos como héroes, y es que ¿quien no quería ser un héroe a esa edad?, que es por su país, para la mejoría de su familia.

menuda mentira.

la única realidad es que el 90% de ellos no lograra vivir, lo que les espera es la muerte de sus compañeros y la propia en el campo de batalla.

Lo peor es que moriran defendiendo nada mas que el orgullo estúpido de los lideres.

Para las mujeres nada era mejor, debían comprometerse al mismo tiempo en el que los hombres son enlistados -con suerte terminabas comprometida con un joven descente-, y tras que ellls concluian su entrenamiento en la mayoría de edad debian casarse y terminar embarazadas a la menor brevedad posible para que el padre conociese al pequeño antes de marcharse al campo de batalla y muy probablemente no volver.

Ese era el destino que les había sido marcado 200 años atras.

Hinata Uzumaki era una mujer de 26 años, hermosa madre de dos hermosos hijos, Boruto Uzumaki de siete años y Himawari Uzumaki de cinco años, esposa del único sobreviviente de la trágica generación número 213 de soldados, Naruto Uzumaki, conocido en batalla como "El demonio naranja".

Naruto se había hecho un lugar entre las leyendas al ser el único sobreviviente de su generación, la generación maldita como había sido conocida tiempo atrás, la realidad era otra, solo habían sido unos chicos que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser vistos como simples bolsas de carnada, chicos que fueron traicionados por el país que tan inocentemente se habían jurado proteger.

Pero la historia de Naruto y Hinata es un poquito diferente, y es que a diferencia del resto, Naruto no se comprometió con Hinata solo por que sí, tampoco fue por que esa fuese la mejor opción, lo hizo por que la amaba, ellos habían estado enamorados desde que tenían uso de razón, se habían hecho novios desde los 12 años y cuando a los 15 años él se enlisto, no dudó ni un poco en comprometerse con el amor de su vida.

Hinata destellaba felicidad cuando Naruto solicitó el compromiso matrimonial con ella a su familia, su padre le dijo estar orgulloso de que haya sido seleccionada como la mejor opción por uno de los mejores prospectos a soldados de la generación.

Contrajeron nupcias a la edad de 18 años en compañia de toda su familia, y para mayor orgullo de su padre, logró embarazarse en los primero meses de matrimonio -cabe recalcar que trabajaron bastante duro por ello-, y asi Naruto pudo irse al campo de batalla -despues de conocer a su hijo- a la edad de 19 años.

Todo iba de maravilla, tenían un matrimonio feliz, estable y lleno de amor, Naruto y ella se amaban cada día más, sus hijos eran felices y la vida parecía sonreirles.

—¡MAMI, MAMI! -saltó llena de felicidad la pequeña de cabellos negros- ¡PAPI LLEGÓ!

—¿Papá? -se asomó feliz desde la cocina el rubio-

—Eso es genial -sonrió feliz Hinata-

Los niños comenzaron a saltar llenos de felicidad, había pasado un mes desde que su padre se había marchado a misión, por su parte Hinata se encontraba preocupada, se suponía que Naruto llegaría en una semana mas, sin embargo la camioneta en la que siempre era trasladado a casa estaba estacionada afuera.

Un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos marrones bajó acompañado de dos hombres mas, se acomodó el saco y caminó hasta estar frente a la puerta donde los niños ya esperaban junto a ella para recibir a su padre.

—Buenos dias señora Uzumaki -saludo con cortesía-

—Buenos días -observó que nadie mas bajaba de la camioneta y comenzó a preocuparse cada vez mas-, ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

—Debemos hablar con usted -llevó su mirada a los pequeños y les sonrió levemente-, pero no es apto que estén los pequeños

—Mis niños -llamó su atención-, vayan a su habitación y esperen allí, subiré en un momento.

—Pero, ¿y papá? -preguntó triste Boruto-

—No se preocupen por papá, seguro que no tarda -los pequeños asintieron con un poco de desconfianza, aún asi el rubio tomó a su pequeña hermana de la mano y se perdieron en las escaleras-

—¿Puedo pasar? -llamó su atención el hombre-

—Claro, adelante.

—Lamento ser el portador de noticias no muy buenas -comenzó a relatar el hombre-, el escuadrón del capitán Uzumaki fue interceptado en el campo de batalla antes de lo previsto, lo siento mucho, su esposo murió en servicio.

—N-no, no puede ser

Hinata sufrió un colapso, la noticia le llegó por sorpresa, había sido como un balde de agua helada, ¿cómo podía hacerse a la idea de su esposo muerto?, peor aún, ¿como decirle a sus pequeños que su padre no volverá?

El suelo debajo de sus pies se movió, su cabeza dio vueltas y sintió que desfallecía, pero a pesar de la fuerte opresión en su pecho, su mente le repetía fuerte y claro que debía ser fuerte por sus hijos, el hombre mencionaba una y otra vez sobre la compensación por muerte en servicio, tenía ganas de cerrarle la boca de una bofetada, ganas de decirle que se fuera a la mierda con su compensación, pero no podía, era su deber pensar en sus hijos antes que en ella, debia tragarse todo el dolor sin importar que el alma se le estuviese cayendo a pedazos.

Con toda su dignidad y la poca fuerza que le quedaba se puso firme, al menos podría dar un merecido adiós a su esposo, aun que se estuviese muriendo de dolor, no podía derrumbarse, sin importar que le quemara por dentro, que la destruyese, sin importar como sentía que moriría sólo de pensar que no volvería a ver ese par de ojos llenos de vida y esa sonrisa risueña.

—Su, su cuerpo -dijo entre lágrimas-, ¿cuándo me entregaran su cuerpo?

—Lo siento señora, el cuerpo se mutiló con la bomba, no hay cuerpo que entregar

—Como vas a decir eso, como... No, no me importa si es solo sus ropas rasgadas o pedazos, él es mi esposo, el amor de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos, yo necesito despedirlo como es debido, ¡Cómo dices que no hay cuerpo que entregar!

—Lo siento, es todo lo que se, disculpeme pero debo informar a los familiares del resto de escuadrón

El resto de lo que vivió Hinata fue un martirio, vio a sus hijos llorar a su padre muerto, un padre muerto al aire, su pequeña hija había pedido por su padre en las noches, dejó de comer y sólo quería estar sola, al pequeño no le fue mejor, lloraba a su padre en las esquinas, por las noches cuando creía que nadie le oía, apretaba sus manitos contra su pecho y le decía al aire cuanto lo extrañaba, por el día trataba de ser fuerte, de no quebrarse, lo hacía por su pequeña hermanita, lo hacía mientras retenía sus lagrimas y decía "Aquí estoy contigo, no me iré de tu lado"

Hinata se sentía vacía mientras lloraba al viento, su padre quien era veterano de guerra le acompañaba en su dolor, cuidaba de ella y de sus nietos, nadie podía creer la manera en la que habían acabado con la vida del "demonio naranja", habían incluso rumores que eso había marcado el exterminio total de la generación 213, la generación maldita.

Fueron dos semanas de luto, Boruto debía volver a clases mientras su pequeña hermana sobrellevaría un tratamiento, la pequeña había sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Para el pequeño Uzumaki las clases iban como siempre, aún que el dolor no se iba de su pecho, él intentaba sonreir, " que sonrisa tan falsa", le había dicho uno de sus compañeros, estaba con intenciones de responder, pero el llamado a la puerta lo detuvo.

—Boruto Uzumaki -llamó una mujer rubia-

—¿Si? -respondió el rubio confundido-

—Ve a la sala 27, te están esperando -sin mas se retiró-

Llegó a la sala donde dos guardias protegían las puertas, se acercó y se identificó, se hicieron a un lado y le dieron entrada libre, dentro de la sala se encontró con aquel hombre que cubría uno de sus ojos con vendajes a la mitad del rostro, ese hombre que notaba que su difunto padre no soportaba, se preguntaba para que le buscaban.

—Joven Uzumaki -le saludó el anciano-, soy Danzo Shimura, lider de la fuerza armada de nuestro país

—Boruto Uzumaki -sólo atinó a presentarse-

—Lo sé, estoy aquí por un tema importante -Boruto lo miró confundido-, la última voluntad de tu padre

—¿Cómo dice?

—Escucha, tu padre se comunicó por radio al momento de descubrír la trampa, el último mensaje que dejó fue conmigo

—¿Que dijo papá? -preguntó con desesperación-

—Primero debo saber si estas seguro de querer escuchar, después de todo eres sólo un niño, tu madre podría molestarse, pero este mensaje fue dejado sólo para ti

—Ya no soy un niño, quiero saber que dijo mi padre -espetó con seriedad-

—Tu padre dijo que los generales del norte habían tendido una trampa, le habían acorralado y no había forma de librarse, entlnces antes de morir dijo, "Dile a mi hijo que vengue mi muerte"

—Papá, ¿el quiere que vengue su muerte?

—Entiendo si no quieres hacerlo, eres un niño despues de todo -mencionó con veneno en cada palabra-

—Lo haré

La noche caía con rapidez, Hinata se sentía que se volvía loca, había ido por Boruto al colegio y no estaba, hizo llamadas a sus amigos y tampoco había nada, uno de los pequeños dijo que había sido llamado y que después de eso no regresó.

La Uzumaki tomó su bolsa y salió de casa, fue hasta la casa de su padre y allí dejó a su hija para que la cuidaran, ella llegó hasta la base de la fuerza militar y pidió una cita para hablar ese mismo día con quien había ido por su hijo.

—Señora Uzumaki -le saludó el anciano-, tome asiento por favor

—Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta -respondió de píe-

—Entiendo el dolor por el que está pasando, pero no puedo acceder a su petición

—¿Cómo dice? -dijo fastidiada-, se ha llevado a mi hijo sin mi consentimiento, es un niño aún.

—El se enlisto por que quiso, nadie le ha obli...

—¡ENLISTARSE!, ¡es un niño de siete años!, su padre fue muy importante para la guerra, mi hijo decidiría sobre su vida cuándo fuese el tiempo indicado.

—Su padre lo consideró el tiempo indicado, no quería decírselo ahora que la herida es reciente pero veo que será necesario

—¿De que rayos está hablando?

—Naruto dijo antes de morir, que deseaba que su hijo vengara su muerte

—Eso es imposible, Naruto jamás haría eso

—Pero así fue, su hijo aceptó y esta siendo entrenado para ser enviado al frente de batalla

—Boruto es un niño, no puede ser enviado al frente

—El niño aceptó y se respetará su decisión, no me haga poner en duda su salud para cuidar de la hija menor del caído

—Voy a recuperar a mi hijo, esto no va a terminar aquí, terminará cuándo mis hijos estén lejos de esta maldita guerra sin sentido -sentenció la Uzumaki para salir furiosa-

Hinata hablaba en serio, después de aquel día, a esa visita le siguieron muchas mas, acudía a las oficinas cinco o seis días a la semana, en ocasiones iba cada de día y no se arrepentía, había sido sacada del lugar con malos tratos, la habían golpeado en repetidas ocasiones y muchas mas veces fue amenazada de muerte.

La pequeña Himawari vivía con miedo a perder a su madre de la manera en que había perdido ya a su padre y semanas después a su hermano, lloraba cada noche para poder ver de nuevo a su hermano, rogaba al cielo para no ver a su madre llorar mas, por no verla regresar a casa con nuevos moretones o sangre en su ropa, lloraba por no ver a su madre derrumbada de nuevo.

Fueron tres meses de angustiosa agonía, tres meses en los que Hinata no se rindió ni una sola vez, tres meses en los que luchó con uñas y dientes para recuperar a su hijo. Esa mañana Hinata acudió de nuevo al edificio, como cada día entró a la oficina de Danzo mientras este la miraba con diversión.

—¿No te cansas de ser una ridícula? -se mofó divertido-

—Devuelvame a mi hijo

—Me estoy cansando de esto, me estoy hartando de ver tu asqueroso rostro aquí cada maldito día, no entiendes que tu marido está muerto y tu hijo lo estará muy pronto

—Entiendo que asesinó a mi esposo, entiendo que quiere hacer lo mismo con mi pequeño, no le agradan las personas a las que no puede controlar y lo entiendo, ahora entienda usted que no le permitiré dañar a mi hijo, a mis hijos.

—Esperó no volver a verte aquí, de hacer lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de acabar también con tu hija y no creo que...

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, como una fantasma una mancha amarilla se movió a velocidad hasta llegar a Danzo, los ojos del hombre se abrieron desmesurados al ver aquellos ojos azules llenos de furia, al ver a aquél a quién se suponía había asesinado meses atrás, Hinata observó todo en cámara lenta mientras poco a poco perdía la consciencia.

—Maldito imbécil -le agarró por las solapas de la ropa mientras a la cabeza le apuntaba con el arma-, se necesita mas que una bomba para acabar con mi escuadrón, pero se necesitan muchísimo mas que un par de diminutos huevos para atentar contra mi familia y creer que saldrás ileso

—Si que eres un perro duro de matar, Uzumaki -se burló el hombre-

—Tus palabras no me sorprenden, ¿crees que no conozco todo lo que has hecho?

—No se de que hablas

—¿No sabes? -dijo afianzando el cañón del arma a la cabeza de Danzo-, fui el mejor de todos los graduados de mi generación, el más fuerte pero el único a quién no podías manejar a tu antojo, no soy estúpido, se perfectamente quién estuvo detrás del exterminio de la generación 213

—¿Masacrar una generación entera para librarme de un sólo chico?, no eres tan importante

—Soy tan importante que atentaste contra mi y mi escuadrón en cada puta misión que nos impusiste, tan importante que mandaste a los generales para exterminarme, pero eres tan imbécil que nunca notaste que conocía cada paso que dabas antes de que tu mismo lo supieras.

—Sí, me esforzaba tanto para destruirte, eres una piedra en mi zapato, hice lo que cualquiera en su sano juicio haría, pero mirate, aquí estás, vivo.

—Aquí estoy, vivo, lamento decirte que de los dos, sólo yo seguiré vivo por mas tiempo -quitó el seguro del arma y se preparó para disparar-, ahora dime, ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJO!?

—He escuchado esa y muchas frases parecidas estos últimos meses, tu mujercita no paraba de joderme la puta existencia

—Pero mi "mujercita" no tenía un arma en tu cabeza para matarte

—Eres un blando, no te atreverías a diapararme, a mí que siempre cuidó de ti después de que tus padres murieran

Naruto movió el arma y apuntó a la pierna izquierda del hombre, soltó el disparo y lo vio fruncir el rostro de dolor

—¿Dónde coño tienes a mi hijo?

—No se donde demonios está el mocoso

Uzumaki movió el arma y disparó a la pierna derecha.

—¿Ya lo recuerdas? -espetó con furia-

—¡No más!, ya no me dispares -suplicó el hombre-

Un tercer disparo se escuchó, Danzo gritó adolorido y cubrió con su mano la herida de su brazo izquierdo.

—Está en el calabozo 32 -confesó Danzo-

—Maldita basura asquerosa, vendrás conmigo y si mi hijo no está allí te arrancaré los brazos, maldito anciano.

—No es tan fácil Uzumaki

—Es mas sencillo de lo que crees, tan fácil como arrastrarte

—En cuanto los generales te vean arrastrando mi cuerpo convaleciente acabarán contigo, perro malnacido

—Tus generales ya son comida de ratas

Uzumaki disparó una cuarta vez atravesando el brazo derecho del hombre, dejándolo con las extremidades heridas e inservibles para pelear o intentar atacar con algún arma, se alejó de él y fue esta donde su esposa empezaba a recobrar la consciencia, la ayudó a levantarse y la abrazó con fuerza cuándo la vio romper en llanto

—Mi hermosa -le habló mirándola a los ojos-, debes esperar afuera, Shikamaru estará ahí para cuidarte, voy a ir y traeré a nuestro hijo de vuelta, te juró que lo traeré sano y salvo a tus brazos

—Naruto, mi amor, ten cuidado, no te confíes de este hombre, no dejes que separe de nuevo a nuestra familia -le dijo mientras lloraba y le sostenía el rostro a su esposo-

—No te preocupes, no van a volver a separar a nuestra familia, a penas encuentre a nuestro pequeño, acabaré con esa basura, ahora por favor ve con Shikamaru y quedate allí hasta que yo regrese -le susurro antes de besarla y dejarla que saliera de la oficina-

Naruto tomó a Danzo de las piernas y comenzó a arrastrarlo, para llegar a los calabozos debía bajar por una escalinata ubicada en el interior de la base media, lo arrastraba con rapidez para evitar ser visto, si bien el resto de su escuadrón se encargaría de acabar con todas las ratas de Danzo, él no podía confiarse, después de todo las ratas suelen ser muy escurridizas.

Al llegar a las escaleras por donde debían bajar, soltó las piernas del hombre y lo tomó de los cabellos, de nuevo comenzó a arrastrarlo escaleras abajo, había decidido arrastrarlo por los cabellos para evitar que se golpeara en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente, caminó sin bajar la velocidad de sus pasos hasta llegar a la zona de calabozos y tortura, lo llevó arrastrando hasta la puerta del calabozo 32 donde estaba su hijo, tomó la llave maestra del cuello del anciano y abrió la puerta.

Dentro del calabozo se encontró con su pequeño hijo vistiendo ropas desgarradas y con manchas de sangre, tenía golpes en su rostro y cuerpo, estaba encadenado a la pared y parecía desnutrido. Naruto corrió hasta cogerlo en brazos y llorar al verlo en tal estado, el pequeño abrió sus ojos y lloró al ver a su padre vivo.

—¡Papá! -celebró feliz el pequeño-, estas vivo papá

—Mi Bolt, perdoname, no sabía que te habían traído con ellos, no sabía que te habían separado de tu madre

—Ellos dijeron que querías que vengara tu muerte, cuándo me trajeron aquí me encadenaron y me golpearon, no pude ver a mamá

—No te preocupes mi pequeño, voy a llevarte con mamá, pero... -levantó un poco la playera rota que el pequeño vestía y descubrió una marca quemada sobre su piel-, ellos te hicieron esto

—Me quemaba cuándo lo puso, el anciano tuerto lo colocó allí y no lo quitó aun que dije que dolía -lloró el pequeño-

—Ven, voy a colocarte esta venda en tus ojos, no te la quites, tapa tus oídos y no los descubras por nada, espera así hasta que yo te tomé en mis brazos y salgamos de aquí

El pequeño Uzumaki sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras tapaba con sus manos sus oídos, Naruto se dio la vuelta y miro mordazmente al hombre recostado en la pared.

—Ya tienes a tu estúpido hijo, ahora largate de aquí -espetó molesto-

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas como crees -le respondió fríamente el rubio-, tu te artreviste a tocar a mi hijo, lo golpeaste, tuviste el valor de marcar el cuerpo de MI hijo, le mentiste y lo maltrataste

Se arrodilló junto al hombre, lo lanzó al suelo boca abajo y con una de sus piernas lo aprendió por la espalda, con sus manos tomó uno de los brazos del hombre y lo quebró haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—Hiciste llorar a mi hijo, a mi esposa y a mi pequeña hija, ¿crees que puedes ir por ahí libre sin pagar? -tomó el brazo izquierdo y lo quebró como el otro-, ¿crees que puedes golpear a mi esposa y salir libre?

—Ya no me lastimes -suplicó el hombre-

—¿Qué no te lastime?, tranquilo, solo te haré pagar

Con ayuda de su pie, Naruto quebró ambas piernas del hombre, lo colocó boca arriba de una patada y pisó con su píe el rostro de Danzo, le rompió la nariz, le tiró algunos dientes, le rompió el labio y le daño el rostro, sacó el arma de su pierna y le dio varios disparos en los muslos, lo arrastró por el cuarto y lo encadenó, le escupió en la cara y le disparó a los costados.

—Así es cómo vas a quedarte, pasarán dos horas antes de que mueras por la perdida de sangre, 45 minutos antes de que pierdas la consciencia a causa del dolor, eso suponiendo que las ratas se tomen su tiempo en llegar -llevó su mirada hasta donde un roedor de gran tamaño chillaba-, parece que las ratas llegaron temprano para el festín.

Caminó hasta donde Boruto lo esperaba, lo tomó en brazos y lo sacó de allí a toda prisa.

Hinata vio a su esposo salir del edificio con su hijo en brazos, poco le importó que su cuerpo no pudiese mantenerse muy bien en pie, corrió hasta alcanzarlos y tomó a su hijo en brazos, cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloró de felicidad, lo revisó por completó, notó las magulladuras en su pequeño cuerpo, la marca quemada en su piel, las heridas y lo desnutrido que estaba, pero aún así ella estaba feliz, feliz de verlo con vida, Naruto se colocó a la altura de ellos y los abrazó, levantó a su esposa en brazos mientras ella sostenía en brazos a su hijo y los llevó hasta su hogar.

La pequeña Himawari corrió cuándo escuchó la puerta abrirse, llegó al piso de abajo y se encontró con su madre llorando muentras abrazaba a su hermano, corrió llena de lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza, lo había extrañado tanto, lo había llorado tanto, había pedido tantas veces por ese momento, llevó su mirada hasta la puerta por donde vio a su padre, saltó a sus brazos y fue recibida por el con una sonrisa en el rostro y pidiendo perdón.

Pasaron solo algunos meses y una nueva guerra comenzó, una guerra con sentido, una guerra que vislumbraba una meta, la meta de liberar al país, de detener la lucha incansable y sin sentido que arrebataba vidas a diestra y siniestra, fueron 6 años de lucha imparable, de pérdidas de vidas valiosas, de derramamiento de sangre, seis años que lograron la paz, seis años de valientes muertes con causa, seis años de guerra para alcanzar un futuro de paz.

Naruto Uzumaki fue conocido como el vencedor de guerra, cómo el demonio naranja, como un libertador, el ataque a su familia fue catalogado como el detonante para una guerra liberal, el comienzo de la lucha por la paz.

—Hinata, cariño -llegó feliz el rubio a su casa-

—¿que pasa amor?

—Encontré la carta que me enviaste un año Después de que nos hicimos novios

—¿que pasa con eso? -respondió confundida-

—Prometiste que tendríamos tres hijos, así que me debes uno -le dio un corto beso en los labios y la tomó en brazos-, así que vayamos a trabajar a ese pequeño

—Cariño -dijo sonrojada-, Bolt y Hima regresarán pronto de la escuela

—Tranquila, les he dicho que pasaré a buscarlos a casa de su abuelo -respondió coqueto-, ahora no te escapas, debes cumplir tu promesa.

—Mañana iras a trabajar

—Soy el jodido jefe de defensa, puedo llegar un poco tarde, jugaremos toda la tarde y la noche

—Pervertido

—Sí, definitivamente sí -respondió orgulloso mientras se perdía en su habitación con su mujer en brazos-

Hay muchas leyendas y cuentos históricos, hazañas de cómo hombres lograron salvar a grandes personalidades para inspirar a masas, pero hay una historia que inspiró a un país entero, la historia de un hombre que regresó de la muerte para salvar a su familia, su mas grande hazaña.


End file.
